1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to control of memory refresh operation, and more particularly, to a memory device capable of monitoring memory rows disturbed by activation of adjacent rows and adaptively determining row(s) to be refreshed, and a related control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Memory cells in a volatile memory needs to be periodically refreshed to maintain integrity of data stored therein. However, as operating speeds of a memory keeps increasing, rows of the memory are activated relatively frequently. Data stored in a memory cell connected to a row (or a wordline) will be lost due to relatively frequent activation of adjacent row(s). In other words, a data access error occurs.
Thus, there is a need for a novel memory control mechanism to maintain data integrity in a high speed data access environment.